1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadle cycles and more particularly pertains to a new treadle scooter for providing mobility to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of treadle cycles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,284 describes a device for providing transportation to the user. Another type of treadle cycle is U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,112 having a scooter having a pair of pedals for actuating a pair of wheels to propel the scooter forward. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,140 has a vehicle that includes a pair of foot treadles that are actuated by the feet of the user to propel the vehicle forward. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,321 has an exercise cycle that allows the user to push on a pair of footboards to propel the exercise cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,401 has a cycle with steps to allow the user to propel the bicycle through a stair step motion of the user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,087 shows a scooter body.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the user to move frame assembly in a backwards direction without affecting the drive assembly.